Snivy and the Unova Heroes: ORGINS
by HouseCity101
Summary: AU Origins Story! Everyone wants to know how is the Unova Heroes formed. A simple question is told of how Snivy came to be, how did the villains became evil, and how Snivy met the gang. All of these questions will be answered as an origin story! Rated T for violence, blood, and some language! Main story coming soon!
1. Prologue

**Alright then! Since the Unova Heroes story is coming up and needs a beginning story, I decided to create a Unova Heroes origin story! I know you're hoping for the Unova Heroes story, but it's going to take some time! Also, this is like an AU with some canon elements. Like Snivy, who was born without her first trainer and Dawn, who has a secret of her own. This chapter is just a prologue telling us about the Unova Heroes summary and how they were formed!**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own anything!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Unova Heroes' Story**

**Snivy's POV**

We were like warriors... We were like soldiers... We were like _heroes_...the heroes of Unova...We were born to find our own true destinies...to save the ones we love...and we fight our enemies for victory. If any human sees us, they would have the choice to be scared of us...or to thank us. We try to stop our enemies, no matter how great they are. And we keep our secrets from our trainers...

Our names will be remembered from time to time...

And our team name will never be forgotten by our allies...and our enemies...

We are...

...the Unova Heroes!

We swore to protect our world from the evil in the shadows and make sure every Trainer and Pokémon are safe from harm.

But all of you are wondering: how did the Unova Heroes came together? Well. I'll tell you all...from the beginning...

**Pokémon: Snivy and the Unova Heroes: ORIGINS**

* * *

**Okay, so that was the prologue! So, I hope to upload the first chapter soon, so see ya then and Happy St. Patricks Day :D!**


	2. Snivy's Past

**Okay guys, the Unova Heroes origins story has begun! But before I begin, here are a set of rules:**

**1). The entire story will be a full-based alternate universe. Characters from the anime like Ash, Dawn, etc. will be aged up a bit and their lives will change as well.**

**2). The Unova Heroes aren't owned by Ash and the others in this world. They will be on their own as the same Pokémon, but with different pasts.**

**And finally…**

**3). This world will be both lighthearted and darker. Meaning that there's more to the dark side of the Pokémon world than meets the eye. So keep your eyes peeled in this one and the main upcoming story!**

**So this will be the first chapter of the story where will see our main protagonist, Synthia Snivy, to how see became a hero from her tragic childhood to meeting a certain blue-haired girl…**

**I already put up the disclaimer, so I'll say this again. I DON'T own Pokémon! This story is a fan-made project! And if I did own Pokémon, then how come Ash is still 10 years old XD!?**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Snivy's Past**

My name is Synthia…as in Synthia Snivy…

I used to live with my mother, Serperior, years ago when my father, Servine, died from some wild Pokémon. My mother and I stayed together in peace, with nothing to harm…

Until it happened…

I was born near the forests of Unova during the spring when my parents first saw me awoken from my deep sleep. I was really happy to see them and was younger self was really excited to have them as my parents.

But however, one day, when my father was coming home from bringing some berries from the trees, my mother and I were watching him coming home. When suddenly…

_**BOOM!**_

A blast of Flamethrowers nearly attacked him as a pack of Houndoom were going to eat us. We barely got caught by them, but we finally made it to the exit. When I was running away with my mother, I was hoping to see if my father made it with me. But as I turned around…it happened…

"_Stay back! No wait! Please! AAAAH!"_

My father was about to get eaten by the wild beasts as I watched his death in horror. But before he could go, he said his last words to us.

"_S-Serperior, Synt-thia…p-please carry on…for me—AAAH!"_

"_FATHER!"_

...

Later on, we finally made it to a safe area in a dark cave, where my mother and I can be safe. I tried to hold back my tears over what happened to my father. He was very special to me and he would always train me well. But now he's gone, I didn't know what to do.

However, my mother comforted me. She cried as well, but she too hold the pain within her.

"_Synthia, dear. It's alright. I'm going to miss your father as well, but everything will be fine…"_

"_Okay…"_

"_One day, you will soon carry on me and your father's legacy to continue with your journey. I promise that I will teach you, just like your father did…"_

"_Okay mother…"_

…

Two years later, my mother trained me how to use a special move called Vine Whip, which can give you the ability to climb and also grab items. I tried mastering it, but I usually ended up failing. Until later on, I was getting the hang of it, able to climb on the branches and pick up berries. My mother then trained me to learn other attacks while taking care of me from danger. After what had happened to my father, my mother tried her best to watch over me…

One month later, however, it happened…

My mother and I were sleeping together in the cave that night, until we heard a noise that woke us up.

"_Mother?"_ I whispered softly.

"_Stay here. I'll be right back."_ She whispered back.

I nodded as my mother slithered outside and approached the source of the sound: a rustling bush. I too was watching from the cave, hoping that it wasn't the Houndoom again.

But this time, it was something else…something even more _dangerous_…

"_PAWN-IARD!"_

_**SLASH!**_

Suddenly, a mysterious Pokémon appeared and was about to slice my mother. But thankfully, my mother used a special move called Leaf Blade to protect her. I watched in fear as the Pawniard tried to attack her, but mother fought back with all her might. She then sees me hiding from the cave.

"_Synthia, you must go, now! It's too dangerous!"_

"_But mother—"_

"_I'll be fine…" _My mother gave out a weak smile while tears came out from her eyes. _"I promise…"_

Obeying my mother's words, I then scurried off, leaving my mother to fight off the Pokémon. Suddenly, there were thunderstorms flashing over the dark area as it started to rain.

Just then, I saw the Pokémon leaving away as I ran back to see if mother was okay.

But sadly, she didn't make it…

When I went back to the area, my eyes widened in fear to see my mother covered in her own blood. But however, she was still breathing slowly as I tried to answer her.

"_Mother! Are you alright!?"_

Mother then looked at me weakly. _"S-Synthia…I'm so sorry… I tried to fight it back but…thankfully, it didn't attacked you…"_

_But mother, you're bleeding! I don't want you to die! You're the only one left to protect me! I don't even know where to go next!"_

"_Synthia—" _Mother then coughed with blood coming out. _"I know that you will go on your own… I know that you will make it out alive… Promise me that you will continue our legacy…for me…"_

"_I…I will, mother…"_

"_But don't worry, sweetheart…" _Mother then smiled at me while crying into tears. _"When I die, then your father and I will be in a better place…w-watching you…"_

"_Mother, no!"_

"_Goodbye, Synthia…I-I love you…"_

Mother then closed her eyes and died peacefully under the heavy rain washing the blood of hers away.

"MOTHER!" I then cried over her corpse in pain. "Nooo! No please! Don't go!"

After I cried, I then looked at her peaceful body. I wiped the tears off of my face as I heard loud footsteps coming by. I then looked around to see the same Pokémon that killed my mother. I screamed as I then ran as fast as I could, trying to escape the deadly murderer.

_**BOOM!**_

Thunder was booming all over the place and I tried to find a hiding spot from the wild beast. Finally, I spotted the perfect tree as I used Vine Whip to pull myself up. The Pokémon then stopped and couldn't find me as it then ran away. When it was gone, I decided to stay up here for the night as I went to sleep...

Silently sobbing…over the only protector I had…my mother…

* * *

The next day, the rain stopped as the sun started to rose up. I woke up to the sun shining on my face as I looked away. I then got down from the tree as I checked to see if there were any intruders, but there were none. I decided to continue forward through my journey, finding food, water, and shelter…

When I made it through the berry fields, I used my vines to pick up some berries. After breakfast, I then went to find a nearby stream to get some water.

After two hours of walking, it was already noon and needed some rest anyways. This was actually my first day doing this without my mother. Even though I needed to move on, I still missed her and wanted her to come back.

I stopped by to a tree to get some rest. But however, once I closed my eyes, I heard footsteps coming by. I hid by the tree to see who it was.

"W-who are you!?" I screamed.

The footsteps kept coming closer…

"Are you that metal Pokémon that killed my mother!?" I shouted again.

"Hello? Who are you?" A voice called.

I then looked to see a human girl with short, blue hair, wore a white hat with a pink symbol. She also wore some grey suit and has a belt that carries these red and white balls.

The girl then came to the tree. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just come out and let me see you."

I then approached her. "Are you the one who owns that Pokémon who killed her!? Because if it is, then you're dead!"

The girl then screamed as she fell on the floor. "W-w-what!? A-a Snivy!?"

I then stopped and looked at her. "Y-yes…"

She then bend down and looked at me. "A-are you alone?"

I looked down on the floor. "Y…Yes… Yes I am!" I then cried.

"There, there. It's gonna be alright." She then smiled at me. "Who are you?"

"It's Synthia…"

"Synthia?"

"With an S."

"Okay." The girl then got up. "So you can talk, huh?"

"Yes." I answered. "My p-parents…told me that all Pokémon can talk, but in secret."

"And your parents. Are they—"

"Yes." I teared up a little. "Yes they are."

"Hold on."

The blue-haired girl then picked up some strange device and turned it on.

"_Hello?"_

"This is Dawn Berlitz. I'm at Route 34. I found an abandoned Pokémon in the forest. Meet me at the peer nearby."

"_Understood."_

When she was done calling the others, the girl known as 'Dawn', picked me up and carried me from my chest.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll be safe, for now, until we find a way to help you."

"We?" I repeated.

Dawn chuckled. "No need to worry. I work for them. Everything's going to be fine…"

I then nodded. "Okay."

…

When we made it through the peer, we went up to some helicopter as we left the region. And I know that my new adventure was just the beginning…

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE…**


End file.
